Genso training with Tomari
After when Genso was fighting Orochi Genso escaped and then going to Hueco Mundo and then Tomari saw someone going to Hueco Mundo and then Tomari said " wait that is a royal guard no he got exiled that Genso'' and then Tomari came in front of him so fast with his sonido and Genso said " you are the best royal guard ever Tomari'' and then Tomari said '' what are you doing in Hueco Mundo '' and Genso said '' I want to train to beat Orochi '' and then Tomari said '' are you stupid he is the 5th best royal guard but escaped because he hated that place'' and Genso said " I know he is the 5th best royal guard '' and Tomari said '' to train with me'' and then Genso said '' Why'' Tomari said '' because you want to beat him up. The test of Genso battle of death so Tomari said to Genso '' follow me '' and Genso. Said ' okay' so Tomari and Genso left and then Tomari said lets train here '' okay and then Genso said ' fine'' '' then it started Tomari said okay I am going to cheak how powerful you are '' and Genso said '' okay then there battle started right now Tomari behind with super fast speed and Genso surpraising said in his mind '' his Sonido is so fast that couldn't even catch up with my eyes is that how powerful the best royal guard is '' and then Tomari went in the other side and attack him with his hand to hand and made Genso breaking so many wall about 10 with just with using his hands.And then Tomari went behind him again with super fast speed and attack him but then Genso read his movement barely and attack him with his sword and Tomari. And didn't have any blood and then Genso said '' what the hell didn't blood on him my attacks has no effect and then Tomari and then Tomari attacked him and did the same thing again then Genso Sonido behind him and then Tomari holded his arms with his eyes closed and then Genso said what and then Tomari slashed him but it was a fake and then Tomari said a illusion and then Genso went behind him and used his Zanpakutō attack form and used Sacred Song then Tomari said '' darn it he trapped me'' and then Genso used a super powerful attack energy blast and then Tomari got lots of blood on him. And then Genso said is that how much damage I did also like nothing and then Tomari said '' that good now you finsh your test now the training starts. The real training begins 3 years later and then Genso finally got stronger and now Tomari said '' go and versus the 4th espada over there and Genso said '' Ok'' so he went up and then the 4th espada attacked Genso but didn't even make blood and then Genso went in front of the 4th and attacked but actually the other way and the 4th said in his mind '' his movement is so fast that looked like the other way''' and was confesed and then Genso went in front and stab though his Herrio easliy and then while Genso stab his Herrio he used ''Ittō Kasō and then the 4th died and Tomari said '' not to bad ''